Pietro Maximoff (Earth-7045)
Pietro Maximoff the son of Magneto and twin brother of Scarlet Witch who has superhuman speed as well as accelerated healing ability. Along with his enhanced physical abilities, Pietro has access to his quick intellect allowing him to think at great speeds. Quicksilver can also utilize molecular acceleration and destabilization, a byproduct of his incredible speed, in order to become intangible when necessary. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Speed Physiology': Pietro's body is adapted towards the rigors of high-speed running. His cardiovascular and respiratory systems are many times more efficient than those of a normal human being. He metabolizes an estimated 95% of the caloric energy content of foodstuffs (normal humans use about 25%). The chemical processes of Quicksilver's musculature are so highly enhanced that his body does not generate fatigue poisons, the normal by-products of locomotion, which force the body to rest. Rather, his body constantly expels waste products during his accelerated respiration through exhalation. His joints are smoother and lubricated more efficiently than those of a normal human being. His tendons have the tensile strength of spring steel. His bones contain unknown materials significantly more durable than calcium to withstand the dynamic shocks of his feet touching the ground at speeds a human could never achieve or withstand. Quicksilver's practical reaction time is several times faster than a normal human's and the speed at which his brain processes information is heightened to a level commensurate with his bodily speed, enabling him to perceive his surroundings while traveling at high velocities. Quicksilver's lachrymose is more viscous than normal, thus preventing rapid evaporation and replenishment of surface fluids on his eyeballs under the influence of high wind velocity to occlude his vision. **''Superhuman Speed'' **''Enhanced Durability: Pietro's bones is super-durable and capable of resisting tremendous impact forces that could easily crush and kill a human without suffering any serious external or internal injuries. **Superhuman Reflexes'' **''Accelerated Metabolism: Pietro's metabolism is more than 15 times that of a normal human being, thus enabling him to heal much faster then normal and have an extended health and longevity. **Superhuman Stamina: Pietro's cardiovascular, respiratory, and metabolic systems are far more efficient than human norms. His body generates virtually no fatigue poisons. **Superhuman Agility'' **''Enhanced Strength: Quicksilver's strength is slightly superhuman, sufficient to lift 1,000 lbs and leg-press one ton. **Quick Intelligence: He can process information at superhuman speeds, enabling him to read dozens of books in a matter of minutes or teach himself to play a musical instrument in a matter of moments. **Navigation: Quicksilver can sense vibrational patterns in his environment that enable him to always find magnetic north. This allows him to navigate and change course instinctively despite blurring at high speeds or lack of landmarks, like over open ocean. **Molecular Acceleration/Destabilization: Through the course of his life as a mutant, his super speed has granted him numerous abilities. One of the very peculiar ones was being able to vibrate his molecular structure at high speeds. Different writers used it for different purposes that were often absurd or completely ignored it to avoid obscurity. He has demonstrated the full effect which enables him to destabilize atomic matter by accelerating the target object's molecule structure, often causing it to fall apart or explode usually by touching it. ***Intangibility'' Abilities *'Skilled Combatant': He has been trained in martial arts and other forms of combat by Captain America making him an excellent fighter. Weaknesses *'Mental Illnesses': Pietro has undergone mental breakdowns, episodes of mental illness, and severe depression. Paraphernalia Equipment Avengers Identicard Transportation *Superhuman Speed *Avengers Quinjet Trivia *Pietro initially disapproved of Wanda's marriage to Vision. The idea of it angered him so much that it put friction on their strong bond as twin siblings. He eventually came to accept his sister's decision and even considers the Vision as family. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Transians Category:Good Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Blue Eyes Category:Silver Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Former Villains Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:Brotherhood of Mutants members (Earth-7045) Category:Avengers members (Earth-7045) Category:Terrorists Category:Adventurers Category:Super Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Agility Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Molecule Distortion Category:Intangibility Category:Expert Combatant Category:Intimidation Category:Eisenhardt/Lehnsherr Family Category:Jewish Category:Maximoff Family (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Quicksilver